1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a scheme of estimating a pose of an object using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image includes information regarding a distance from a vision sensor to an object. A plurality of pixels included in the depth image each include distance information from a projected plane of the vision sensor to a part of the object corresponding to each respective pixel. The depth image may include noise or holes generated by various factors. For example, a limited resolution of the vision sensor may cause a great deal of noise in the depth image. In addition, data in a predetermined pixel in the depth image may be omitted depending on an operating scheme of the vision sensor configured to photograph the depth image. In this example, the depth image may include a hole at a corresponding location.
A time-of-flight (TOF) vision sensor may calculate a distance between the vision sensor and an object based on a period of time taken for light output from the vision sensor to reach the object, to be reflected, and to subsequently return to the vision sensor. However, in a case of an object tilted with respect to a projected plane of the vision sensor, a light output from the vision sensor may be reflected in a direction different from an incident direction. A depth image may include a hole at a corresponding location because the vision sensor may not receive the light reflected in the direction different from the incident direction.
A structured-light vision sensor may calculate a distance between the vision sensor and an object by outputting a pattern including a plurality of points and sensing distances among the plurality of points projected on the object. However, when a single point is projected on a predetermined part of the object, a distance between the vision sensor and a corresponding location may not be calculated, and a depth image may include a hole at the corresponding location.